


Your Purpose

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: The Deputy goes to Jacob Seed in exchange for Pratt's life. He helps her accept her purpose.





	Your Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Obvious breeding kink. Dubious consent. It's not violent, but still obviously coerced. Please take this as your warning.

He watched himself slide in and out of her with a strange sort of fascination. The Deputy, one of greatest enemies, taking his cock so  _well._ Oh, how she was perfect for him. 

Which explained why he had her spread out underneath him on his bed, giving him such sweet little gasps and moans with every thrust. A few whispered promises about sparing delicate Staci’s life, and the Deputy had become putty in his hands; knowing exactly what he had planned for her but agreeing for the sake of her old colleague. 

Jacob was many things but he wasn’t a liar. He had been perfectly upfront with her, radioing her while she gallivanted her way through his mountains leaving a trail of chaos in her wake. 

“You know, Deputy,” he’d begun softly, “I’m not an unreasonable man. Deputy Pratt may have been traitorous, but I’d be willing to make a deal, should you wish to save him.” He’d chuckled, and the sound had sent shivers down her spine. “D’you wanna be a hero, Deputy?” 

She’d paused midway down the slope she was on. Staci’s imprisonment and chilling broadcasted video had been taunting her for the past few days -  _her fault -_ and she’d taken a moment before responding. 

“What do you want?” Rook had asked brusquely.

“Come home, Deputy,” he’d replied softly. “You’re gonna walk right up to those gates and come to me yourself - no conditioning, no hunters. My men will let you in.” 

“Then what?” She’d asked, scowling. “You just throw me into more of your trials?” 

There’d been a moment of static silence, which had made her frown and wonder what game he was playing. 

“No, Deputy. I’ve found a different purpose for you,” he’d said in that maddenly soft yet confident voice. “Y’see, you’re the Whitetail’s strongest weapon; they’re weak, all of them. But  _you_ …yeah, you’re something else. It’s why I chose you; why I listened to Joseph instead of just killing you like I wanted.” He’d sighed, and the sound prickled her skin. “But you’re dangerous, you’ve strayed from your path. I’m going to put you back on it.” 

“Yeah?” She’d scoffed, leaning up against a nearby tree. “How do you plan to do that?”

He didn’t miss a single beat.

“You’re gonna stay by my side,” he’d told her, no hint of hesitation or reluctance in his voice. “You’re gonna be mine because that’s your role, Deputy. You have always been mine. And now you’re gonna prove it for me.” She’d gulped audibly but waited for him to continue, assuming he didn’t intend for her to go shoot more imaginary foes. “And, most importantly, you’re gonna bear our children.” 

Now  _that_ had made her splutter. 

“I’m sorry,” she’d laughed nervously. “What was that?” 

“We need strong children to survive the Collapse, Deputy. You’re a perfect candidate to bear them,” Jacob had continued, confident in his rhetoric. “And you’re already mine. You know you’ve strayed from your path, from your  _purpose_ , and this is how I’ll help you find it again. At my side. I’m not going to lie, though; having you pregnant is…well, a tactical advantage too.” He’d broken off in a chuckle. “Keep you out of trouble, won’t it?”

She’d had to hold the tree behind her for support, knees already weak and mouth unable to stop gaping. She’d been utterly speechless as he’d spoken one last time. 

“So you have a choice, Deputy,” he’d said. “You come to me, you let me  _help_ you… and Deputy Pratt is spared.” There’d been a pause, a sinister edge to his voice as he’d spoken again. “Or he dies a traitor’s death.” 

The radio had clicked to signal his departure. 

The walk to the Veteran’s Center had been one of the most gruelling treks she’d made. Not because of distance, or anything physical, but because of the mental strife she’d been experiencing. She had been a few metres away from the entrance, able to hear the hum of nearby cars and the creaking gates from her position hidden in the foliage, when she gave herself the last chance she had to walk away. 

Pratt was one life. One person who would die - for her,  _her fault -_ as opposed to the countless others she could help save in aiding the Resistance. He’d understand, he would understand why she would leave him there to die. 

She’d almost been prepared to walk away when she’d remembered her first day at the office. Utterly lost as a lamb, pouring over piles of paperwork the Sheriff had wanted her to read when a sound had made her look up. One of her new colleagues - the snarky one, she’d thought - had just placed a cup of warm and beautiful coffee on her desk and was giving her a cheeky grin.

“You gotta get that caffeine addiction kicking in early,” he’d told her and chuckled before walking off to his own desk and pile of scrappy, untouched paperwork. 

The coffee had been perfect in its predictable mediocrity. 

Rook had sighed from her concealed position outside the Veterans Center, before standing up and walking towards the gates. Jacob hadn’t lied; his men were expecting her and had let her in without saying a word. 

Waiting for him in his office was nerve-wracking; every one of her instincts telling her to run far away. When he’d arrived, he hadn’t even looked surprised; he’d walked up to where she was sitting at his desk, and nodded down at her. 

“Good,” was all he’d said, before leaving again, no doubt to fulfil his end of the bargain and bring Pratt back from death row. 

And Jacob delivered on his own promises that evening, coaxing her slowly into his bed with surprisingly soft touches and whispered praises. Stripped bare before him, he took his time savouring her, the woman he knew was his and had been his all along. He pressed kisses against her breasts, pausing to suckle against their peaks as he eagerly pictured how they would swell invitingly in the coming months. 

She couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling; his beard scratching on tender skin while he worked and a heat slowly pulsing to life between her legs. It was so easy, so  _right_  to just want to get lost in the sensations. Perhaps Jacob wasn’t wrong; perhaps she was made for this, for  _him._

When he finally slipped his hands between her folds, she jolted, legs slapping up against his hips from the shock. She hadn’t realised how utterly sensitive she was - or had he just made her like that; his power over her mind extending to her very skin? He only chuckled, the sound fond as he slid a soaked finger to circle teasingly at her clit. 

Rook groaned, thighs spreading wider for him in a silent plea, but he didn’t change his pace. The touch was maddeningly constant, slow, burning traces around her most sensitive area that had her whining for him and trying to buck her hips up. He held her down effortlessly, helpless against the onslaught. 

“Jacob, please,” she breathed, voice breaking off in another moan. He hummed softly in question, not looking away from where he was playing with her. “Jacob, more. More, please. Please.” 

She was so soaked that he was easily able to slip a finger inside her; the sudden intrusion making her gasp before her walls clenched hungrily around him. He groaned at the feeling, thrusting back and forth slowly to brush against her nerves and prepare her. She moaned, rocking up into the movement, and he wasted little time before sliding another finger inside. 

The stretch made her pant, adjusting to the feeling of her walls being pushed open after such a dry spell. She couldn’t help but shudder, imagining what his cock was going to feel like if his mere fingers were making her dizzy. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, making him chuckle. He lowered his head between her thighs and blew softly on her angrily red clit. She jerked and rocked her hips up, ready to scold him for teasing her like that, when he decided to take her nub in between his lips. “Oh,  _shit!”_

His fingers moved steadily inside her while his tongue traced lines around her clit, and she could feel herself clenching tightly around him; the pleasure making her blank. A stream of moans were coming from her, broken by small pleas of “oh, please, please, Jacob, please” and she was so gone she barely even noticed him slide another finger inside her. 

He stretched her out, amused by how easily she was wound up but by no means unaffected himself. He spread his fingers wide, pushing at her walls to prepare her for him. Jacob would not allow her to tear by inadequate preparation. She had accepted her place, her role to be ever under him and taking him; it was now his responsibility to show her that knowing her purpose would be a pleasurable thing. 

“Ready for me, you think?” He asked softly, scraping his beard along the reddened skin of her folds. “You think you’re able to take me now, kitten?” 

She gave a weak little moan and then nodded, registering what he said. 

“Please,” Rook said again, pushing her legs as wide as they could go. “Inside me. Please.” 

He gave her a smile, and reached out to cup the side of her cheek, brushing it in a strange show of gentleness. He pulled away and began to remove his own clothing, stepping back to free and prepare himself. 

She was already missing the feeling of him. Her back subconsciously arched towards him when he returned to her, kneeling over her and gripping her thighs to bracket his hips on either side. 

“Nice and easy, kitten,” he murmured, lining himself up and slowly easing inside her. 

Her head tilted back and her mouth opened in a silent moan as he stretched her wide; carving a place inside her welcoming walls. He was slow but persistent; not stopping until he was fully lodged inside her and she could feel every inch of him. Rook took soft but quick breaths, trying to calm down from the overwhelming feeling of him stretching her so widely. 

“Shh,” Jacob murmured, leaning down to press soothing kisses against the side of her neck. “You’re doing so well, aren’t you?” He sighed, humming approvingly. “Look at you, being so good for me.” 

She was nodding along to his words, and ground her hips against him. He inhaled sharply, and his hand rose to grip tightly at her hip, steadying her in an instant. 

Slowly, he rocked back and forth shallowly, watching to see how she would react. Rook gave a soft moan and pressed her face into the pillow, trying to hide her expressions and noises. 

“None of that, thank you,” he said sternly, his free hand pushed her back to face him. His forearm rested against the mattress next to her jaw, supporting him while he gave a sharper roll of his hips. 

She gasped, legs tightening around his waist, and tried to rock back up against him. 

“More,” she breathed, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down towards her. “More, please. Please, Jacob.” The end of her words turned into a whine as he gave her what she wanted; thrusting into her with more force, making her feel the brush of him against her sensitive walls harder. “Oh, god  _yes.”_

She panted with every rock of his hips, staring up at him with an expression of such desperation that the breath caught in his throat. There was such a sense of primal pride that came from seeing her like this; sprawled out underneath him, flushed and taking his cock so well. 

“Perfect,” he murmured, and grinned as her walls clenched tighter. “Oh, you liked that, huh? You like it when I tell you how good you are?” 

Rook whimpered and glanced away with a fresh blush, remembering how she had been ashamed when she first realised how his praises had made her soaked during his trials. 

“You’re my perfect kitten, aren’t you?” He chuckled, though the sound was laboured as he grew closer to his own peak. Every rocking of his hips made her clench, trying to pull him in deeper where she wanted him. “Always so _fucking_ good for me.” He sighed again as he felt her walls flutter, pleased with his words. “Fuck, you’re meant for me.” 

“Yes,” she whined, trying to draw him closer to her as her arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders, wanting to be as physically close to him as possible. Let him cover her, protect her,  _breed_ her. “Fuck, fuck me, please. Oh, god, I’m close, I wanna come, wanna come for you.” 

He groaned, catching her lips in a kiss as his hips snapped roughly inside her, speeding up to help her along. 

“Yeah? Just from my cock, huh?” He breathed, staring down at her and though his expression was laboured, he still managed to look somewhat amused. “Fuck, you really are made for me. Go ahead, kitten. Show me…you know your role.”

His thrusts didn’t change their pace, steadily giving her enough stimulation that each one pushed her just a little bit closer. She almost wanted to change her mind now, fearing she might have bitten off more than she could chew, and beg him to touch her clit to make her come. 

Would he do it? Or would he just smile calmly and refuse; forcing her to either come from his cock alone or not at all? God, what if she didn’t manage it? Was left denied, aching and wanting as he spilled inside her, filling her to the brim and sowing his seed as promised? Fuck, the thought was strangely appealing; left unsatisfied and wanting, keeping her on the edge for him, always dripping and needy. 

She bit her lip, finding herself drifting closer and closer to the edge with every new fantasy and filthy thought that crossed her mind. 

He said he was going to breed her, make her carry his children. Rook had never wanted a child before, had never even considered it seriously, but being underneath him, taking his cock inside her suddenly made her want nothing else more. He was right; this was her purpose, being utterly his in every way, bearing his children and letting him protect his family. All of his family, both old  _and_ new. 

“Come in me,” she whimpered, rocking her hips with his thrusts desperately. Rook looked at him earnestly, eyes blown wide. “Come inside me, fill me up.  _Please_ , please, Jacob.” 

He twitched inside her, her words making him groan into her neck. 

“You’ll take me,” he muttered, taking her hip and pulling her towards him with each thrust and making her keen. “Know your purpose, your role -  _fuck -_ ” He broke off, his pace testing his own stamina. “God, you’re gonna look so fucking good, all knocked up. Doing what you were meant to do.” 

The image flitted through her mind, seeing herself round and heavy, carrying his child. The thought of Jacob providing for her, keeping her safe and protected - and  _pleasured -_ made her toss her head back, opening her mouth wide and feeling herself draw impossibly close to the edge. Just one flick of her clit would do it, she found herself wanting to beg him but also wanting to please him; to prove to him that he alone was enough to sate her. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he whispered, and it was enough.

The euphoria rushed over her in waves, making her clench violently around him as she rode the pleasure. He didn’t stop moving; chasing his own release now that she was sated and snapping into her with rough, harsh thrusts that made her give him choking gasps. 

He leaned down to catch her lips with his own, groaning deeply into her mouth as he drew nearer to his own end. Her nails scratched at his back, her legs twitching and jerking around his waist at the overstimulation that bordered on being uncomfortable. 

“Come in me,” she whispered as he pulled away and buried himself into the crook of her neck. The words made him grunt loudly, hips stuttering as he teetered on the very edge. “Fuck, knock me up,  _breed_ me, please.” 

Jacob came with a loud groan, almost a growl, and she closed her eyes to savour the feeling of him filling her up. It was  _right,_ she knew, and in the afterglow, all she wanted to never feel empty again. 

Thus began a new routine in her life. Rook was moved into a cabin close to the Center, but technically away from the more unpleasant and stressful environment. It was well-guarded enough to ward off any unwanted visitors, and Jacob would come home to her every day - sometimes more - and take her on their bed. Sometimes, he’d visit her during lunch, but she didn’t like that as much, as he was rarely given enough time to hold her in his arms afterwards. 

He always finished inside her. She loved it every time; resting against his chest and relishing the feeling of being full of him. He provided for her, pleasured her,  _loved_ her, and that was all she needed. Once, he’d mentioned that Staci had been released and was back to full health, which had made her relieved. She remembered that she had been worried, viewing this as a sacrifice, but in the end, she realised she’d won both ways. 

Sometimes, Jacob mentioned the supposed Collapse and that she was probably going to have to be moved to his bunker for her own protection soon, but she didn’t really mind. She had him, and he had her, and that was good enough. 

It wasn’t a surprise then, when her period was late. For the past week, she’d noticed her breasts were tender - more so than usual - so she was somewhat expecting more signs to show. She waited for another week, however, just to ensure that it wasn’t a false alarm. Her cycle had always been perfectly routine, so she wasn’t entirely surprised that she didn’t need to wait too long for a possible positive. 

There were no pregnancy tests just lying around the cabin, however, so she knew she couldn’t give Jacob the news as a surprise. But the hope could do just as well. 

He came home early on the day she chose to tell him. Rook had made them a meal, courtesy of his hunters dropping off some supplies before lunch. He raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her setting their little table; the scene domestic but not unwelcome. 

“Special occasion?” Jacob asked wryly, setting his rifle down by the door and kicking off his shoes - a rule she’d made when he’d once dragged muddied boots into the kitchen. 

She grabbed the two plates from the bench and set them down, smiling sweetly as she stepped on her tiptoes to press a welcoming kiss on his cheek. 

“Maybe,” she said coyly, setting the plates down and gesturing for him to join her at the table. “Dinner’s up.” 

He shook his head and resisted the urge to sigh at her antics, but sat down anyway. The food  _did_ smell rather tempting after a day of hard work. 

“So…” She began, poking around her food with her fork. “I might need something.” 

He chuckled, taking a bite of the meat. 

“Oh, is that right?” Jacob said wryly. “Trying to butter me up, kitten?” 

“If I was trying to butter you up, I’d be naked,” Rook replied bluntly, barely batting an eyelid. “No, um… I might need you to find something for me. A test.” 

He frowned, wondering what she was playing it. 

“You’re trying to test me?” He asked, pausing with his fork poised over the plate. “You want to make me find something for you as a test?”

“What?  _No,_ you idiot!” She gaped at him and his obliviousness. “A test. You need to find a test for me. So… we can confirm a positive or not.” 

He blinked at her for a few moments, the words slowly sinking in. She could pinpoint the exact moment he realised what she meant. His eyes narrowed, becoming focused, and his gaze couldn’t help but drop to her stomach, no doubt picturing her round and full for him. 

“You’re late,” Jacob murmured, setting his fork and knife down on either side of the plate. “Already?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking at him with impossibly soft eyes. “It doesn’t mean it’s positive yet, but…well, that’s why we need a test.” 

He sighed, pushing his chair back and coming towards her. She stayed where she was, craning her neck to look up at him. 

“You’ve been eating well, sleeping enough, you’ve become softer; better for conception,” he muttered, somewhat detached despite the situation and she couldn’t help but laugh. His expression softened, and a smile tugged at his lips. “You’re gonna carry our child.” 

She nodded. 

“That  _is_ the idea of pregnancy, I think,” Rook quipped, shrugging a shoulder. “Just a hunch.” 

He tutted at her antics, and then his gaze lowered to her stomach. 

“I’ll take care of you, kitten. Be strong for you,” Jacob murmured, and he reached out to brush against her covered stomach, despite not even knowing if she was even pregnant yet. “ _Both_ of you.” 

She smiled and took his hand in hers, bring it to her lips and kissing his palm. 

“I know you will,” Rook replied, and then grinned. “Our big strong protector, huh? I like the sound of that.” She gave a glance to their dinner, a moment of deliberation, before standing up and sliding her hands over his shoulders. “I  _really_  like the sound of that.” 

He raised an eyebrow, but began to grin nonetheless. He sighed, sounding as though she was such a trouble, but he still reached down to grab at her thighs, hoisting her up around his waist. She yelped in surprise and then laughed as he began to make his way to their room. 

“I like the sound of it too,” Jacob replied, tugging her down to drag her into a quick kiss. “You tucked away somewhere safe, heavy and perfect.” He grinned, lowering her down onto their bed and crawling on top of her. “But I guess we need to make sure that you’re  _really_ pregnant first, huh?”

Needless to say, the dinner went untouched at the kitchen table for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> mountain daddy could knock me up any day of the week tbh


End file.
